


Text Messages and Milkshakes

by Flightless_Owl (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Funny, M/M, embarrassed Kuroko, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Flightless_Owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Kuroko and Akashi meet on a bus due to Akashi's eavesdropping and then go on a date due to how sly the red head is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text Messages and Milkshakes

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and wanted to write some fluff xD

            Kuroko Tetsuya, a first year high scholar, was currently engaged in an argument with his friend/ rival, Kise Ryouta. Almost every disagreement the two had ended with Kise winning, due to the blonde’s puppy dog eyes and the fact that Kuroko did not enjoy dealing with the model’s crying for long. Lucky for Kuroko, this time the argument was via text, he couldn’t be annoyed by Kise’s crying(except for emojis, but to Kuroko those had no effect) and he had plenty of time to think about his replies because the blunette was currently riding on a crowded bus, his stop wasn’t coming for a while longer.

            ‘Kurokocchi please come!! I’m not going to know anyone there and I need someone to talk to who isn’t a fangirl’

            ‘Most people would love to go to the party you’re going to’

            ‘I would love to trade places with those people, I need a break Dx’

            ‘Kise, you know how far that is from my house and who am I going to know there?’

            ‘We’ll stick together! :D’

            ‘Last time I went somewhere crowded with you, you left me -.-‘

            ‘Only because you’re so invisible! But my assistant did find you’

            ‘She found me  _after_ she announced it on a  _microphone_  to the  _entire_ party’

            After Kuroko typed his previous reply an audible chuckle came from the man standing to his left.

            “She announced it?” The man said between chuckles.

            “Yes, that was not my highest point,” Kuroko replied, slightly irritated, yet still with a level voice.

            The person looked to be the same age as Kuroko was himself, the two were similar heights, yet their hair colors were completely different, bright red and soft blue, and from what Kuroko had heard from the man thus far, their personalities were not alike.

            “Akashi Seijuro, I’m guessing you’re Kurokocchi?”

            “Actually I’m just Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuya. Kise-kun is the only one who adds ‘cchi’ to my name,”

            “Oh I apologize, mind if I ask, but are you two dating?” at this Kuroko’s face heated up, he was  _definitely_ not dating Kise.

            “N-no we’re not dating- he adds that to a lot of people’s names, like to Aomine’s name and Kagami’s too!” Kuroko said quickly.

            “I see,” Akashi said more to himself than Kuroko.

            “Well,” the redhead continued, “If you’re not dating anyone, would you like to get off at the next stop for a milkshake? You don’t have to of course, we did just meet,”

            Kuroko was barely noticed, much less asked out for a milkshake.

            “U-um sure, platonically- or um, romantically?” The bluenette’s ability to stay level headed was apparently not going to work when he was around Akashi.

            “Whichever you prefer,”

             _Is he flirting with me?! How am I supposed to reply to that?!_

            “Ok, I’ll just tell Kise I have to go…” Now angling his phone so Akashi couldn’t see he typed to Kise that he had to go and added how he might have just been hit on. Kise bomb barded him with a mix of question marks and exclamation marks in response to the last bit of Kuroko’s text, but Kuroko put his phone on silent and stuffed it into his back pocket.

            “That’s the stop, let’s go Kuroko,” Akashi said to him while holding out his hand to help Kuroko out of his seat.

\----

            The place Akashi lead Kuroko to was way better than the teen could have expected, the building was a café/ bookstore, it was as if Akashi could predict the type of things Kuroko loved. The red head lead Kuroko to a small booth placed right next to a window.

            “Do you like books?” Akashi asked expectantly

            “Yes, thank you,” Kuroko had a feeling Akashi somehow already knew he liked books, though he still answered the question.

            “That’s good to hear,” Akashi began to smirk and then stated, “I bet your friend Kise meant no harm when he had his assistant announce you were lost,”

            “He may have meant no harm, but I was embarrassed and would prefer if less people knew about it,”

            “It would be hard not to eavesdrop when your phone was right there for me to see,” Akashi laughed a little, “Though I will apologize,”

            At this moment a waitress with blue eyes and long dark hair appeared, “What would you like to order?” she asked, obviously addressing Akashi and not noticing Kuroko.

            “One large vanilla milkshake, though two straws please,” Akashi smirked at Kuroko and the teen felt his face beginning to blush a bright red. Unlucky for the bluenette this was the exact moment the waitress decided to notice him, while his face looked like a tomato.

            “I will get that for you two right away,” She stated with a kind smile.

            As the waitress walked away Kuroko covered his face with both hands.

            “I have never been more noticed or embarrassed,” Kuroko mumbled beneath his palms.

            “There’s a first time for everything my dear,” Kuroko now had an inkling feeling Akashi was doing this on purpose after he called him dear.

            “What was that Kuroko?” The teen had mumbled something else even quieter.

            “I-I said,” Kuroko looked up from his hands, “This is also the first time I’ve ever wanted to both kiss and slap someone at the same time,” It seemed impossible but Kuroko’s face became even redder.

            “Lucky for you I will choose for you which of those to do,” Then with a final smirk the red head leaned over the table and kissed Kuroko’s currently red forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
